Josie and Kingsley
The Josie and Kingsley story. Josie Josie is one of the housemates in the Fresh Meat House and has an on-and-off relationship with Kingsley. Kingsley Kingsley is one of the housemates in the Fresh Meat House and has an on-and-off relationship with Josie. Story Kingsley and Josie have a tortured relationship as a result of the two both sharing a mutual attraction to one another, and a rift was formed between them when Kingsley made the decision to sleep with Drama student Ruth, whilst having the deal with Josie that she would "cure" him (after being told that he was a virgin), and later when he formed a relationship with Josie's best friend, Heather. Josie eventually moves to Southampton at the end of season 2. At the end of season 2, Kingsley and Josie are seen talking at a party that Origeon's boyfriend's mother is throwing, to celebrate her new book, after chatting and realizing they have lots in common, they start kissing. They are later seen in the bathroom of the house that the party is being held outside of having sex. Afterwards, they talk about how sex is good with them, but not with anyone else. However, the two are unsure how to proceed, as Josie reveals she is moving to Southampton to begin a study course there. However, just as Josie gets on the bus to Southampton, Kingsley is seen racing through the crowd after her, but she fails to notice him, revealing that it is Josie that he wants to be with, rather than Heather. After Kingsley and Heather seemingly split up in, the group from the house go to Southampton to surprise Josie, as Kingsley believes she is having a break down. There, everyone sleeps in Josie's room (JP, Vod, Howard, the new housemate and Vod's boyfriend on the floor and Origeon, Kingsley and Josie on her bed). Vod wakes JP up and she asks him if he thinks that Josie and Kingsley and "humping", as they appear to either be doing that or just cuddling. They wake Origeon up and asks her if she thinks the same thing (While doing so, awakens everyone else except from Josie and Kingsley). Origeon get creeped out shouts at them "Are you humping!". They both immedietly wake up and deny it. Josie then says "Ofcorse we weren't! But if we were, then we were doing it very quietly.". Origeon states that she is a part of an involuntary threesome. The next morning, everyone goes out for breakfast with Kingsley and Josie sitting at a seperate table from everyone else. Kingsley then asks Josie if she wants him to make a committment to her, and she declines. But then she says that she can make a committment to a few dates. They both smile and then kiss, triguring relief at the next table with everyone cheering and shouting "Finally!". Later, after his first official date with Josie, Kingsley goes to his apartment, only to find Heather there waiting for him. It turns out that they didn't split up, and Heather's grandfather is dangerously ill and that's why she was quiet over the summer. After Josie moves back to Manchester, Heather dumps Kingsley after her grandfather dies. Josie doesn't know they were together, which means that Kingsley is going to have to keep a secret from Josie. After dating for a while, Kingsley takes Josie on a camping trip, in which he almost impreganates her. After realizing Josie doesn't like camping, he dicovers that he still wants to be with her, despite her not liking camping. He then tells her he loves her and she is taken by surprise and answers: "Thank you.". Later, after making an S.O.S call to Vod, and walking all the way to a village, hoping to find a pharmacy to get a pregnancy test, they get back to the house, where Josie apologizes to Kingsley for ruining their trip and for her answer to his declaration, he says it's okay and she tells him she loves him. They sleep together. Later on, Kingsley and Josie go to Origeon's play (based on the group and starring Vod). They play reveals that Josie has a secret she is keeping from Kingsley. After the play, Josie and Kingsley go to a pub and Josie reveals that she slept with a guy after their first date, then he is relieved and admits he was still with Heather for the first few weeks of their relationship, at first she is mad, but she decides to work past it. While trying to fix their problems, Josie accidentally reveals that JP was a better lover than Kingsley. Later, Kingsley proves her wrong. In another episode, Kingsley has a growing frienship with Sam, JP ex-lover. JP is green with envy of his friend's relationship with Sam, as he believes he is in love with her. Josie get's fed up everyone else's sloppiness and while taking the rubbish out, meets their next door neighboor. She is annoyed and agressive at him but he is cleary social-unactive and invites her inside to use their shower. Next she is seen in their house (three other boys in the house) and she is impressed with their organisaton and teamwork to do things, such as make dinner, she has already made herself at home as if she was the house-lady, and teachs them to play poker and plays strip-poker with them all, one of the boys is half-naked when Josie get's a text from Kingsley, she reads: "Where are you?? K xx". She immediatly leaves and goes to bed with Kingsley and he asks her where she was, she replies that she was at the pub. Kingsley gets a text and Josie asks him who it was (it clearly being Sam) and he replies that it was his mother. That then reveals that both members of the couple are lying to one another. Later, at the house, they have a party for Howard's birthday, Kingsley sees Heather dancing and chatting, and prays that she doesn't notice him. As Josie and Kingsley are talking, all of a sudden, Josie friends from next door come over to hi. Kingsley, Josie, JP, Sam, and Heather all have an awkward confrontation about all the secrets and lies. After Sam and Heather and everybody at the party leaves, Josie asks her friends if she can stay with them and they immediatly agree. Josie storms out with the boys, leaving Kingsley and JP. They argue and fight over Kingsley's intensions with Sam. Kingsley eventually states as he leaves, that "I just want to go to my room and think about how my life is falling apart." and he storms upstairs. Leaving JP alone in the kitchen. In the season 3 finale, Josie and Kingsley walk into the kitchen speaking about how they are both now avalable and then explain to the rest of the housemates that they have decided to have an open-relatipnship. Vod then protests saying that they this either end with them splitting up or them setting rules. They both claim this is not necessary and that they do not need rules, but them JP makes a non-suttle pass at Josie and Kingsley immediatly states that Josie cannot sleep with JP. Then Josie says that Kingsley cannot sleep with Sam. Later, both members of the couple leave the house as Kingsley goes to a concert with Sam and Josie goes next door to hang out with the boys. Later on, Kingsley and Sam are talking after the concert and he offers to walk her home. She states that won't Josie have a problem with that and he explains to her that they have an "understanding". They leave together. Then Josie is seen at next door and her and Noah are getting close. He kisses her and she pulls away and hesitates. She then recieves a text from Kingsley indicating that he is hooking up with Sam and she is motivated to sleep with him. When she returns home later, she is crying and JP comforts her, she is claiming that;"Everything has just fallen apart with Kingsley!". He consoles her the two kiss. They go up to JP's room and they prepare to have sex, but then JP claims that, even though him and Kingsley are no-longer friends, he can't do this to him. She agrees and puts her cloths on. Later, Josie and Kingsley are speaking and Kingsley makes a commitment to Josie by stating:"I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to make this work, I will shave off my sole-patch, I will stop eating pennay or carry on eating pennay, whatever it is you want me to do, and I will listen to Mumford and Sons with you and I will not make sarcastic remarks and I will not dance ironicly, and I will do everything you want and I will make you happy, and we will buy a house over-looking the Gal-Panincula and we will have two kids and we'll grow old together, and we'll sit in the sun in our garden and we'll hold hands until we're ninty and we'll be in love, and we'll be happy." and she hesitantly she replies:"Okay.". They hug and everything seems okay, until later Josie tells Kingsley:"You know what the matter is? It's not going to work. I know we really like each other, but it's not quite enough. I know we both like pennay, but to be honest I'm not sure I really want pennay, I want to go to Tiland and eat noodles and meet people, and quite possibly hump some of those people if I feel like it, and you should too, and do you really love me or are you just afraid of losing me, because it's not quite the same thing, so maybe we should just, pack it in, while I still like/love you, because if we fight it out until the end, then by the time we leave we might not even be facebook friends, and, I really want to know you for the rest of your life, so, let's just give ourselfs a break untill we.."'' and the relationship ends with Josie crying.''